


Before You Go

by macgyvershe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Natasha Romanoff - Fandom
Genre: An AU where Stephen and Natasha have fallen in love, F/M, Natasha Romanoff fix-it, Stephen Strange and Natasha Romanoff, The Time Stone allows them to continue to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: This is a Natasha fix-it fic. This is an AU where Stephen and Natasha have fallen in love. The Time Stone and magic is involved.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff - Relationship, stephen strange - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo manip of Stephen and Natasha embracing in lounging clothing. It brought this story to mind. I was terrible distaught when Natasha was killed off and think that Stephan could find a magic way to bring her back. theblackspy is on tumblr and their photo manip is what inspired me.

The Eye of Agamotto and the Cloak of Levitation lay across the wing back chair close to the fire place of the Sanctum Sanctorum at 177a Bleeker St, in New York. The cloak is gently rubbing the Eye with its inner surface. The eye never looked so shiny.

Stephen and Natasha recline within each others embrace. Their lightly clothed bodies comfortable and satiated from recent love making. 

Gently, Stephen kisses Natasha’s forehead as she fondles his beard. 

“The night is turning to day, Stefan. I should go so that you can get on with your life.” She kisses his full lips. There are unspoken questions within her eyes.

“The time stone holds the temporal world at bay. We can exist here as long as I desire.”

“That’s the problem. You desire much.” Her smile melts his heart with its devastating beauty. 

She is the center of his life. She whom he had barely met and was taken from him too soon. He is lost in Natasha Romanoff. 

“I will never get enough of you, Natasha.”

Her arms encircle him as she leans her head upon his shoulder. “You know we have spoken of this before. Is it wise to be romantically involved with a deceased woman?”

Stefan’s silence fills the room as he hugs her to him. Lovingly. She can feel the magic in him.

Natasha sits up suddenly. Her left hand holds his face close to hers.

“Tell me you are not trying to use magic to bring me back from death?”

“Why would you want me to lie to you?” His smile broadens as he tilts his head to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“And what is the price you will have to pay to do such a thing, my love?”

“Willingly, I will give all and everything I am to have you back in my world.” 

Shaking her crimson tresses, she lays back down upon his warmth and comfort. 

“Master of the Mystic Arts, when can I expect this miraculous event to take place? How will we explain it to the Avengers? What kind of life will we have?”

“A good life.” Stefan brings his hand up, open with palm facing up. Within a glowing sphere of light that appears over his hand, a ring appears. “Natasha Romanoff, will you consent to become Mrs Natasha Strange?”

Wide eyed, Natasha looks from Stefan to the ring and back.  
“You are really doing this?”

“Yes, of course. Now don’t keep a Master of the Mystic Arts waiting.”

Natasha’s fingers enter the light sphere and holds the ring. It is an exquisite piece, wrought by magic. No human hand could bring such magnificence into the world.

Placing it on her finger. She beams at Stefan. Eyes wet with unshed tears of joy. She kisses him full on the lips. A kiss that lingers and melds two hearts to one.

“I will take that as a yes,” he says. His soft smile radiates a happiness that makes Natasha’s heart soar with an equal gladness.

“You are a madman, a mystic madman and I love you so much.” Now the tears of joy slide unchecked down her cheeks.

“This won’t happen over night. I have been delving into ancient magics. There must be something, somewhere that can help us. I won’t rest until I’ve found the secret. Until then we have our time together via the Eye. I know it isn’t ideal, but it will feed our souls for now.” He brushes the tears from her face. Takes her hand and kisses the ring upon it.

The time stone glows in the Eye. It pulses with light. The same light pulses in the ring. The Cloak of Levitation places the Eye of Agamotto on the wing backed chair. Levitating, it comes to the couple and opening wide its wing like folds it encompasses the couple in its clothy confines.

“That’s a new thing.” Natasha says bemused. 

“I think that is its way of welcoming you to the family. It has a mind of its own. It likes you.”

Natasha rubs the collar of the cloak as she would a pet.

The cloak tightens it grip upon the couple, drawing them even closer together.

“Okay, enough. We know that you are happy for us. Back to your chair.” Stefan points toward the wing back chair.

“Let it stay. It isn’t bothering.” Natasha is genuinely delighted with the cloak.

In response the cloak cuddles up to her. Spreading its folds around her body.

“You know if you give the cloak a cuddle it will eventually require a full hug.”

“I’ve got more than enough hugs to cover you both.” Natasha’s smiles, knowing that her life changed forever when she met Stephan Strange.


End file.
